


New Year Wishes

by kiddiluna



Series: 365 Day Challenge [25]
Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: Amu and the rest of them are gathering to meet up at a shrine to welcome the new year.





	New Year Wishes

“Amu, are you ready?” Rima asked the former Joker of Seiyo Academy. 

“Yeah. I just finished.” Amu said coming out wearing a pink kimono with sakura blossom on it as she had her hair pulled into a low ponytail with a sakura pedal Barrett in her hair.

“Then let us hurry. We are already late to meet everyone at the temple.” Rima said grabbing the other hand and they were rushing out the door. Hurrying as fast as they could in there kimono. Yaya was the first person to spot them and started to yell there names as she waved her hands frantically. 

“Sorry we are late, Amu was trying to wear pants,” Rima said shooting Amu a glare.

“How many time do I have to say that I am sorry? I’m just so used to having an image to keep up.” Amu whined.

“Well you both look very pretty,” Nagihiko said as he shot them both a smile. Rima glared at him, “I don’t want a compliment from you.”  
Kukai laughed at them as he had his arm wrapped around Utau who was starting to scold Amu about trying to wear pants when all the girls had gone kimono shopping for them all the attention the new year festival together.

“It is alright, we are still waiting for Ikuto and Tadase to arrive,” Kairi said as he pushed his glasses from the bridge of his nose.

“Really? Why are the two of them together?” Yaya asked looking over at Amu.

“How am I supposed to know?” Amu asked glaring at Yaya, as Yaya gave her knowing look and Amu tried to swat her on the arm when Yaya dodged her waving arms by hiding behind Kairi.

“Don’t use me as a human shield,” Kairi told the former Ace chair. Who was giggling behind him?

“Sorry! We are late. Ikuto was taking a nap on the roof again.” Tadase said running towards the group as Ikuto walked behind him at a slower pace and let out a heavy yawn. 

“It’s all good,” Rikka said as she tugged Hikaru up from his seat on the bench and from the book he was reading.

“Then let’s go!” Amu cheered as they all started to walk into the gates, Rima with Nagihiko, Utau and Kukai, Yaya and Kairi, Rikka and Hikaru, and last Tadase, Amu, and Ikuto.

Amu smiled at her friends happy for all of them to be in happy relationships, she looked at the two men that now stood by her side and grabbed each of there hands. 

“Let’s start this new year off right,” Amu said to the two of them, they both exchanged a look before bending down to peck Amu on the cheek. Amu blushed red letting go of her grip on their hands before speeding up the stairs screaming nosense at the two of them. Their friends looked to where Amu had run and away from Ikuto and Tadase.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 365-day prompt challenge. I shall be posting the works every day. Since it is January is usually about a new beginning and starting on new year resolutions. So obviously January theme is New Beginnings.
> 
> If you are on discord, and you are interested please join my server:
> 
> discord.gg/3qSub2N


End file.
